


take care of me

by giantdontstop



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Morning After, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Smut, Sub Michael Clifford, Vibrators, the rest of the boys are barely in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantdontstop/pseuds/giantdontstop
Summary: Michael has a bad day at the studio and the reader helps him take his mind off of it by taking care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing smut lol idk what i've done but i hope you like it

The door slams and you jump as Michael walks towards you. You stand up at the sad look on his face and pull him into your arms. He sighs into your shoulder.

"(Y/NN)?" Michael speaks quietly.

"Yeah, Mike?" You pull away and look him in the eye.

"I- Can you... Maybe you could-" He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks flush with embarrassment and awkwardness. You know exactly what he wants. Sometimes when he's upset or has had a bad day, he'll need a little something to take his mind off of it. Being controlled for once instead of feeling like he always has to be in control and worry about everything is refreshing for him, and you're always more than happy to help him out.  
"Of course honey, go get undressed and lay on the bed, I'll be up in a minute." You smile softly and kiss his forehead. Michael slowly climbs up the stairs, taking off his jacket and shirt on the way to the bedroom. You give him another thirty seconds or so to get situated before you head up the stairs. You close the bedroom door behind you and Michael's gaze lands on you with a small smile.

"Hey baby, you look so pretty," You coo, kneeling on the edge of the bed. You run a hand down Michael's bare chest. "All spread out on the bed like this, you look so good, kitten." You praise, tracing a finger up the underside of Michael's cock. He whines loudly, cheeks flushing from the attention you're giving him. You bow your head to his neck and suck a gentle love bite into his pale skin, kissing it when you're done.

"Shhh, I've got you." You quiet his whimpers. "Turn over, sweetie, hands and knees for me. Can you do that, Mikey?" You take off your shorts so Michael doesn't feel as exposed as he rolls over and gets on his hands and knees.

"Spread your legs a bit-just like that, good boy. You're doing so good, sweetheart." You press a kiss to the small of his back and reach around his torso. You wrap your left hand around his cock, slowly jerking him off. Michael moans quietly and you rub his shoulder a little with your right hand before pushing three fingers between his lips.  
"The lube is across the room, and I don't think you want me to leave you here all riled up, baby." He sucks on your fingers like he hasn't had a meal in days. "Good boy," You pull your fingers out of his mouth once they're wet enough and let go of his cock. 

Pushing one wet fingertip into his hole, you admire his pale body. The way his legs shake when you make him feel good, the way his face scrunches up in pleasure, how- Michael moans loudly and pushes back into your finger, tearing you from your thoughts.

"I know," You soothe, "You'll get more, baby." You push your finger further into him with ease, sensing he's getting annoyed with your teasing.

"So pretty," You murmur, rubbing his bum a little.  
"Mmfff..." Michael's arms give out when your second finger joins the first one and his moans are muffled by the bed.

"Wait-" Michael says, taking a deep breath and picking up his head. "Hang on, gimme a sec..." He breathes out.

"Alright, babe." You feel him tensing up around your finger. "Just relax, kitten." You dip your head to meet where your hand is and you attach your lips to his perineum. Sucking and kissing lightly, you feel him loosen up almost immediately, his hole just going slack.

"Mmmm." He moans as your fingers sink into him, pushing back and fucking himself on them.  
"There you go, sweetheart, that's a good boy. You like fucking yourself on my fingers, kitten?" You let him do the work for a while, whining and moaning as he fucks himself on your fingers. You scissor your fingers and spread him out some more, loosening him up and getting him ready for another finger.

"Mmmmm..." He shakily pushes himself back up on his arms, gasping when your third finger taps carefully at his entrance. He stiffens up for a second and you get concerned. "Can I go three, is that alright?" You ask, relieved when he nods. You give him a little bit of time to adjust to the first two, licking from your fingers to his balls and back again. Pulling out your fingers, you quickly push them back in but with the third finger. You're met with a bit of resistance and you return to the sensitive skin in between his hole and his balls. You suck softly, licking and rubbing the spot with your tongue.

"Ohhh..." Michael sighs contentedly, his hole relaxing a bit more. Your fingers slide in a little more.  
"Almost there, Mike. Think you can take all three, kitten?" You give him a little slap on he ass and he whines, moaning when you then massage the pink skin.

"Y-yeah..." He wills himself to loosen up some more. You push your tongue in beside your fingers, and he moans, his hole widening and loosening just enough for your three fingers to sink all the way in him.

"How ya doin', Mikey?" You ask softly, rubbing the outside of his thigh, purposefully avoiding his prostate with your fingers.  
"Ohhh..." His head drops and he takes a deep breath, "Green..."  
Michael gasps and whines when you finally curl your fingers into his prostate.

"That feel good, baby?"  
"So good," He whines, shivering with pleasure.  
"Such a good boy, kitten. Taking my fingers so deep, fucking you nice and slow." You pump your fingers in and out of his hole slowly. Michael whines loudly, throwing his head back.  You slowly jerk him off with you other hand and he gasps. 

When your speed quickly builds, Michael cries out.  
"Please can I come? I-I need to, I-Please!" He begs, and you can tell he's slipping into subspace.

"Go ahead, beautiful," You don't stop your movements. He whimpers loudly and every strong muscle in his body tenses and relaxes at once. You feel his hole tighten up just right around you and he groans softly. He comes all over his chest and you let go of his cock to rub his back. "There ya go, baby. Just like that. That feel good?" He nods furiously, whining when it sends his head spinning dangerously. You pull out your fingers and pick up the vibrator from the beside drawer.  
"N-no..." Michael says sadly when his hole clenches around nothing. "P-please, please! I need more-I need-"

"Shh, calm down baby. I have to get the lube really fast, alright?" You grab the lube from across the room and hurry back to your whiny baby. 

"On your back, sweetheart." He obeys instantly and his cock is already hard again, flushed an angry reddish-purple when you see it pressing up against his soft tummy. You lube up the vibrator and ease it into him. He whines at the stretch and squeezes his eyes shut. You push it further and further until Michael whines and his back arches, his cock dribbling more precome and adding to the big puddle on his stomach.

"Is that the spot, Mikey? Yeah?" You dare to push it in a little harder. He nods and whimpers, trembling with pleasure. Michael's thighs burn at how wide he's got them spread for you, but he ignores it because he feels so good right now. You flick the vibrator to the highest speed and rest your forearm across his hips, holding him still. Michael almost squeals but cries out instead, squirming and moaning. His legs try to close, but you're in between them, holding him open and making him ten times more sensitive.

"Mmmm-mmmm..." He moans, tears of overstimulation streaming from his pretty green eyes. His cock starts leaking, spilling all over his pale chest. You wrap your thumb and forefinger around the base of it and stop the liquid from coming out. Michael is sobbing now, there's so much pleasure and he's so sensitive and it's you that isn't judging him for this and helping him get there and it hurts so good his head is spinning.  
"So good for me, Mikey. How ya doin', sweetheart?" You ask gently, kissing the little crease where his long legs meet his lean torso. He just cries and writhes under you.

"Unghhh-muhhh..." Michael whines incoherently.  
"Shhh, baby, what's your color?"  
"G-green!" He sobs, hands fisting into the sheets. "Mmmm..." He whimpers loudly, head so dizzy with pleasure and need it's getting hard for him to control himself.

"So fucking gorgeous..." You say, earning a shout from Michael when you take your hand away from his cock.  
"Come on, kitten, let it go. Make a mess of yourself for me. You're so pretty, baby." He comes loudly, body trembling violently. Michael shakes and his head turns rapidly from side to side as he yanks on the pale gray linen that covers your shared bed.

"Nonononononooo..." He moans brokenly when he realizes you're not done yet.  
"C'mon baby boy, you can come again. Don't hold it back kitten, I've got you." You coo, kissing his thigh. Another fat gush of come pumps out of him, and he makes a desperate noise.

"Good boy, sweetie..." You praise, ignoring his sad whine and pressing it a bit harder against his spot.  
"S-stop! It's too much!" He whimpers, meeting your eyes.  
"What's your color, honey?" You ask sweetly, not lifting your body weight from your forearm that's keeping him from moving.  
"Green." He cries louder, toes curling and head flying backwards to stare at the ceiling. You guys have an agreement that you won't stop unless he colors out, because you know he loves being milked dry.

"Still got quite a bit to go then, baby boy. You're doing so good, kitten," He bites his lip so hard the skin breaks and it starts bleeding. The puddle of come on his stomach grows as he streams more and more come.

"Mmmm-mmm!" He lets out this high-pitched, desperate, whine, that is so not Michael, you almost stop. Then you remember he's a smart boy, your smart boy, and he knows to safeword (pizza) out if it's actually to much for him to handle.  
"Just relax, sweetie, take a breath. You can come, kitten. Let it out, it's okay." You kiss the side of his cock and he cries out, trying to calm down a little bit but just getting more riled up and coming again.

"You're taking it so well, baby." You push the vibrator into him harder. Michael sobs some more and you keep the vibrator inside his little hole for at least another two minutes to milk him dry before you start turning down the level of vibrations. By the time you get from five to one, Michael's pleasure is bridging on pain and he's empty, sobbing, breathing quickly and whimpering. You leave a gentle kiss on the underside of his cock and watch as the last pathetic little gush of come adds to the sticky mess all over his stomach and chest. It's leaking down his hips and onto the sheets, and it's more than enough to make you a little wet, but you push the thought to the back of your head, because this is about Michael. You slide out the toy carefully, as he's obviously sensitive, and run a hand through his hair.

"How was that, sweetheart?" You ask, sitting up his limp form and pulling him into a hug. Tears stream down Michael's face, and his shoulders shake with every sob.  
"I-I-" He tries to speak, failing miserably and just closing his eyes to try and calm down and come down from subspace. You know it's important to be there for him when he comes down from his high, because it usually shakes him up a little. After all, this is only your fifth or sixth time trying it, and you've never gone this far before.

"Alright, kitten, just relax..." You sway side to side while Michael calms down. "It wasn't too much, was it?"  
Michael tries to shake his head, but he can't find he energy. "N-n-no, it-it was good, it- it was- it was s-so good...perfect..."  
"Alright, Mikey, deep breaths. Calm down, honey." You hold his head to your chest and rub his back. You can feel his tired muscles trembling, and you press a kiss to the top of his head.

"Thank you," Michael's voice is hoarse when he speaks again.

"Aww, sweetie, you don't need to thank me. If it takes your mind off of things and helps you out, it's my pleasure." You gush reassuringly, squeezing him tightly one more time. "I'm gonna get a washcloth to clean you up, alright?"  
You stand and walk to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. You wring it out and bring it back to Michael. You gently wipe all the come from his chest, peppering loving kisses in the wake of the washcloth. You roll Michael over because he just does not have the strength to do so himself. You spread his cheeks a little bit, wiping the lube from his hole and between his legs. Michael jumps and whimpers.

"Sorry, sorry," You whisper, throwing the washcloth back in the bathroom from where you're sitting. You pick up the water bottle from the nightstand and prop Michael up against you. He opens his mouth just barely, and you pour in some water, wrapping you other arm around him and rubbing his tummy. You carefully wipe the blood from his lip wth your thumb as Michael fights to stay awake, "M'sleepy..." He yawns and rubs his eyes, and you watch in admiration as a few of his tears collect on his anchor tattoo, the little drops magnifying the skin to the point where you can see where the tattoo stops and Michael starts.

"Alright, Mikey, I know." You snap out of it and help him lay down again, then standing up and taking off your clothes. You lay behind him and spoon him, pulling the covers over both of you.

"I love you so much, Mike. Sleep good." You turn and pull the little string that turns off the lights, holding the boy you love close and not letting go.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, the boys come over and Michael's having a hard time doing some things.

Michael wakes up to someone slipping clothes on him. He's about to freak out when he opens his eyes and realizes it's just (Y/N). He lifts his hips and she slides up his underwear. Basketball shorts are next, and Michael helps her out in the same way.

"You didn't tell me you invited the boys over for breakfast, dork." She laughs, and Michael grins.  
"I didn't, really. They told me yesterday that they were coming over to see if I was in a better mood, but I thought they were kidding." Michael pulls himself up and leans on one arm, running a hand through his bed head with the other.

"Well they're waiting downstairs, so get your ass out of the bed, babe." Michael watches as (Y/N) gets off the bed and come around to his side, pulling his arm and making him stand up. As soon as he's standing by himself, he collapses to the ground.

"Fuck, I can't walk." Michael covers his face with his hands. "This is so embarrassing." He groans as (Y/N) helps him up.  
"It's fine, just lean on me. Just not too much because then I'll fall." She says, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Is it actually that bad, baby?" (Y/N) turns her head to Michael as they make it to the stairs.  
"I'm really sore, no joke. I could probably stand and maybe walk if I really tried, but it would hurt so bad." Michael sighs as he stares down the stairs. He can hear the boys laughing and talking and (Y/N) takes the first step, going down the stairs backwards and holding his hands.

"Ow, fuck." Michael cursed when they're at the bottom, still hidden from the boys' view.  
"Just hold on to me, alright? Where do you wanna sit?" (Y/N) asks, pushing a piece of blonde-brown hair behind his ear.  
"Wherever they're sitting."

(Y/N) nods, leading him to a stool by the counter and letting him sit down. Michael winces when his sore ass makes contact with the chair, but he sucks it up and turns to look at the boys, who are now looking at him.  
"Aww, looks like a certain someone went a little too hard last night..." Luke teases.  
"Oh, fuck off." Michael groans. (Y/N) walks around the counter to the stove, and she's basically standing in front of all of them, the only thing separating them the kitchen island.

"Did you use protection?" Calum asks, resting his chin on his hand and his hand on the counter.  
"It wasn't exactly needed..." (Y/N) trails off awkwardly, flipping a pancake in the air and catching it on the spatula before sliding it onto the big plate.

"Oh." Ashton starts.  
"Oh.." Luke smirks.  
"Oh..." Calum stifles his laughter as Michael drops his head to the counter and bangs it multiple times.  
"Hey, stop. I'm not cleaning up your blood when your head cracks open, Michael." (Y/N) smiles, tucking a loose piece of lilac hair behind her ear.  
"Breakfast is served." (Y/N) picks up the plate of pancakes and taking it to the table.

"Finally!" Michael picks up his head from the counter and throws his head back in relief.  
"Whoa, (Y/N). That's impressive." Ashton smirks, and you look at him in confusion as he sits down. Luke and Calum look over at Michael in sync and burst out laughing.  
"What?" Michael asks, sliding out of the stool and supporting himself on it with a white-knuckled grip like it's a crutch while he waits for (Y/N) to come help him.

"Oh." (Y/N)'s eyes widen in realization as she helps him sit down at the kitchen table.  
"What?" Michael asks again. "If someone doesn't tell me right n-"  
"It's nothing, babe, don't worry about it. You've just got a little somethin'..." You gesture to your neck.  
"Oh my god." Michael sighs, remembering the hickey on his neck and looking around for a topic-changer.

"Why no plates?" He asks, shifting in his seat to relieve the pressure on his sore muscles.  
(Y/N) shrugs, "Last time you guys just ate them with your hands."  
"Are you sure you wanna do that, (Y/NN)?" Luke asks with an amused smirk on his face.  
"Uh, yeah." She replies.  
"Well it's just we're all gonna be grabbing from the same plate and we don't know where your hands have been in the past twenty-four hours." Calum adds, catching on. Michael flips him off and (Y/N) 'hmph's.  
"Hey Calum?" She asks, tone so calm its scary.  
"Remember that time you snapchatted your balls to the world?" (Y/N) leans forward towards him, as he's across from her.  
"Point taken. Let's leave them alone before something else comes up." Calum decides and Ash laughs. "Karma." 

Halfway through breakfast, everything is pretty much normal and the boys have decided to leave them alone. All of a sudden, a spike of pain shoots through Michael's groin area and down his thighs. He makes a strangled sound of pain and grabs (Y/N)'s hand under the table. He pulls her towards him and out of her conversation with Ashton.  
"(Y/NN)," He puts his head a little behind yours so they can't see his mouth moving and read his lips. "Fuck it really hurts and it's not your fault before you think that-just, please get me something for it."

(Y/N) immediately stands up, "Excuse me for a minute." She hurries off to find Ibuprofen and Michael sighs, leaning back in the chair.  
"You alright, mate?" Luke sounds genuinely concerned this time.  
Michael nods his head quickly, "Yeah, fine." He takes a breath and picks up the pancake (Y/N) left resting on her glass in a rush to get him medicine, stuffing it in his mouth.

(Y/N) breaks the awkward silence when she sits back down at the table, discreetly slipping Michael the medicine. He sends her a grateful smile and downs the pills when nobody's looking.  
"Well, thanks for breakfast, (Y/N). We're gonna go..." Ashton hurries Cake out the door and he's close behind them. The door shuts and Michael hears car doors.

"Shit, Michael, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"  
"I don't need you to go into detail, I was there." Michael blushes a dark shade of red, wincing again when he shifts and sits the wrong way.  
"Can I just lay down, please?"   
"Of course, Mike, c'mon." (Y/N) stands and takes Michael's hand, helping him to the stairs.

A bunch of stairs and several curses later, Michael's at the door to the bedroom. He takes two huge steps and jumps into the bed.  
"Michael, lemme-" (Y/N) pulls the top blanket off of the bed, seeing as there's still come on it and she didn't do it last night. Michael yelps as it's pulled out from under him.  
"Is it working? The medicine?" (Y/N) asks, walking up to the side of the bed where Michael is and stroking the side of his face.

"Yeah, I'm not as sore right now. Thanks." Michael sighs as you climb into the bed in front of him.  
"Big or little?" (Y/N) asks, smiling.  
"Big." Michael answers and she turns over, letting him pull her into his chest.  
"I'm sorry." She whispers and interlocks her fingers with the arm that Michael has slung over her.  
"Don't be. We knew I was gonna be sore if we did that." Michael says.

"Besides, I don't think I've-"

"Michael."

 

"Just saying."


End file.
